


【二人花】Telephone（R-18）

by kitaseyoo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaseyoo/pseuds/kitaseyoo
Summary: *并无实际上垒，所以左右无差（大概）。*RPS向，一个并不是很健康的DIY短打。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 6





	【二人花】Telephone（R-18）

*

伴随着一瞬难以察觉的细微电流响，电话被拨通了出去。  
耳机里不紧不慢响起了熟悉的“嘟嘟”声，十年如一日地单调。明明是日常生活中早就应该听腻了的乏味声响，丸山隆平却因此变得逐渐躁动不安起来。  
只有丸山一个人在的酒店房间里很安静，静到就算是隔着插线耳机也能够清楚地听到窗台外此起彼伏的虫鸣声。丸山只开了一盏床头灯，被调至最暗的昏黄色光亮使得眼前的空间看起来模糊又暧昧不明。  
仿佛没有尽头般持续反复着的“嘟嘟”声在突然之间戛然而止，电话被接通了。倚靠在床头的丸山的心脏于同一时刻骤然揪紧，原本平放在床上的腿也条件反射般倏地曲起，无意识间蜷缩起来的脚趾在平整的床单上划抠出一道长长的褶皱痕迹。  
“喂喂、丸？”  
耳机里响起了大仓忠义的声音。对方说话的音量比起平日稍微大了一些，语速有点快，咬字也透着些许囫囵不清，颇有股不管不顾的味道。  
“是是。”  
看来是已经喝了不少了。丸山一边这样想着，一边再平常不过般地扬声回应。  
“刚刚回到酒店？辛苦了——元気？”  
就连断句都变得奇怪了，该不会已经彻底喝醉了吧。  
他忍不住自喉咙里发出模糊的笑声。  
“元気だよ。”  
“什么啊，反应好普通。是已经进入OFF状态的小丸啊。”  
电话对面的家伙也傻呼呼地跟着一起笑起来，以他再熟悉不过的偏低声调，带上些许鼻音的句尾像是抱怨又像是撒娇，正如一如既往站在他身边时那样。  
而这再平常不过的一切反倒成为了此刻加重他罪恶感的枷锁。  
丸山悄悄偏过头，将嘴唇从插线耳机麦克风的正上方挪至另一个方向，无声无息地沉沉吐出一口气。他向下方伸出手，从拆开皮带半褪至大腿中间的西裤中掏出自己已经半勃的阴茎。  
“大仓现在在做什么？果然在喝酒？”  
将逐渐充血变硬的性器圈握在掌心，从根部开始自下而上地缓慢套弄，丸山隆平让自己通过话筒传出去的声音听起来若无其事。  
“是哦，芋焼酎苏打第三杯。”  
“唔哇，这不是已经喝了相当多了嘛。”  
“小丸呢？现在在做什么？”  
“唔？我？和小忠扭扭捏捏谈天中～”  
“问的是除此之外的事情啦！是说哪里有扭扭捏捏啊——又不是女高中生！”  
“诶嘿嘿。”  
“也不是’诶嘿嘿’吧？真是……刚才还说已经是OFF了，明明就是状态极佳嘛。”  
“那还真是多谢——”  
有一搭没一搭地闲扯着，再因为没营养的聊天内容在同一时刻默契地爆发出笑声，这段完全就是可以放到日常工作镜头之下的对话嘛。但是，丸山不得不承认，他现在的确处在一个相当不错的状态之中——虽然和大仓话中所说的“状态”完全不是一回事，并且是对方无论如何也不可能想象得到的。  
丸山隆平对于大仓忠义抱有对谁也无法言说的逾矩肖想，从他自己对此有所意识开始，这段难以见光的感情已经持续了数年之久。当然，类似今次的荒唐行径也早已不是第一次发生。  
所幸，因为他们的工作性质，就算在日常之中做出一些对于同伴之间来说显得过分暧昧的亲密举止也不会显得哪里奇怪，倒不如说早就已经是家常便饭的程度了；就算是在私底下，他和大仓也确实是会像这样每周定时互通电话的良好关系。  
他对此深感幸运感激，却又因此觉得罪恶可悲。  
虽然这样的想法相当糟糕，不过丸山确实觉得今天的自己稍微有些走运——喝醉酒的大仓会将平日里的立派和理性丢掉得再多一些，暴露出一股胡闹幼稚却令他着迷不已的纯粹少年气息来；而渗透于其中的一些细枝末节的特别之处，例如比起平时稍微急促了些许的呼吸声；反复咂舌或是抿唇时发出的细小声响；即便不在眼前也能在脑内轻易想象出来的、若是初次见识的人绝对会惊讶到大跌眼镜的非常规举止和表情——一切的一切，全部都性感到令人难以忍受。无论从哪个角度来说，这样的大仓都在极大程度上刺激了丸山性欲的迅速攀升。  
阴茎在丸山持续不断的自我抚慰中已经完全勃起了，散发着滚烫热度，竖直硬挺在五指之间。不时自顶端细孔中溢出的前液随着反复撸动的动作沾上了手掌、打湿了茎身，使他的自慰行为变得越发顺畅，鼓涨的阴囊不知何时也从扯下大半的内裤布料中暴露出了小半个圆球形状。  
房间里的空气似乎也因为情欲浓度的上升逐渐变得浊重起来。  
得把衬衫也解开才行，不然会弄脏的。  
沉浸在欲望之中的思维浮浮沉沉，极力克制着渐渐变得沉重的吐息，丸山下意识地如此想到。  
现在，他需要更加注意一点，才能不让大仓察觉到他的异样了。  
-  
“——不过、去福冈做宣传的个人工作，丸好厉害啊。”  
“什么嘛……大仓之前明明也有过很多次吧，去全国各地做宣传什么的。”  
“是吗？——忘记了！”  
“骗谁啊！你这家伙，根本就已经醉到不行了吧？”  
看来真的是接近烂醉如泥的状态了，大仓的发言比起此刻心猿意马的丸山简直还要更加乱七八糟。丸山几乎都要弄不明白，当下更加不清醒的究竟是他自己、还是电话那头的大仓忠义了。  
“没有！”  
耳机里的家伙还在用相当幼稚的语气大声狡辩。  
“才不是‘没有’呢……”  
——也可爱过头了吧。  
即便堪堪抑制住了稍不注意便会随时溢出唇间的喘息，话音的末尾却还是因此难以自控地拖长了。热涨性器早已被溢出的前液和掌心薄汗所彻底沾湿，茎身表面从头到尾地变得滑腻，套弄的动作若是再稍微用力一些，大概就会在抚慰的过程中摩擦出细微的黏腻水声了吧。  
不知道大仓会不会听见呢。  
即便比谁都清楚这样的连麦状况下对方绝无可能对此有所察觉，丸山却还是因为自己不堪的想象而被新一波上涌的强烈快感所猛然湮没。  
……自己可真是糟透了。  
半眯起被刘海遮挡住大半视线的眼睛，自嘲般稍微勾了勾嘴角，丸山隆平能够清晰感觉到自己的太阳穴正因兴奋明显地突突直跳。  
-  
“小丸已经洗过澡了吗？”  
电波的另一头，对于对话中偶尔会出现的短暂空白向来不以为意的大仓忠义相当自然地挑起了一个新的话题。  
“不，还没有哦。”  
“明明在户外工作了一整天？在这种夏天绝对已经浑身是汗了吧？块……唔。快去洗澡啦。”  
“……，小忠、刚才咬到舌头了吧？”  
还偷偷咽下去了一个酒嗝。真是的，实在是过分可爱了……自己今天是不是真的有点幸运过头了？  
丸山有些意外地咧唇笑了出来，伴随着一声化作叹息难以被察觉的微颤低喘。累积的欲望已经逐渐攀近顶峰，他的双腿因此僵硬绷直，手中动作的频率在无意识间变得越来越快，此时此刻，让即将到达高潮的丸山用普通的声调开口说些什么几乎已经是不可能做到的事情了。  
快点、纸巾……  
他有些迟钝地抬起另一只手臂，胡乱摸索向床头。耳机里，大仓因为丸山精准的吐槽瓮声瓮气地幼稚哼笑起来，喷洒上麦克风的气息贴着丸山的耳膜呼呼作响。  
“真是的，小丸好啰嗦啊。刚才的要给我假装没有听到。”  
——糟了。  
僵直的大腿绷紧到近乎要脱离床单半悬空起来，丸山在一时间屏住了呼吸，被快感完全盘踞的大脑此刻就连思考都短暂地陷入了停滞，剩下有且只有一个的念头，本能一样鲜明地浮现在脑海。  
让我听到更多的、大仓的声音——  
“糟糕，总感觉有点开始犯困了……。丸呢？工作了一整天，不困吗？”  
他听到大仓用再平常不过的音量短暂打了个哈欠。这家伙在犯困的时候说话的语调总是会重新落回低沉，带上些许懒散的味道，若是近在跟前的话，大概还会惺忪着眼睛不甚明显地扁一扁嘴唇，抬眸望向丸山的神态因为困意总会是毫无防备的，是他最喜欢的——  
直挺于腹前的阴茎猛地颤抖了下，一股浊白色的精液紧接着便从顶端孔洞中毫无预兆地喷射而出，落到丸山早已用另一只手准备好的纸巾里。紧接着是第二股、第三股……丸山死死咬紧了牙关才成功克制住自己没有发出半点声响，他感受着睾丸一阵又一阵地向上缩动，直到这短暂而又漫长的射精过程完全结束，他才得以余裕地朝另一个方向扭转开脑袋，在距离耳机话筒最远的地方吃力地长长喘出一口气，像是最开始时那样。  
——……他最喜欢的。  
“丸？喂喂？听得到吗？……已经睡着了？”  
片刻过去也没有得到半字回应的大仓颇显疑惑的声音再次从耳机中响起。将裹成一团的厚厚纸巾丢进垃圾桶，抬手用力蹭了蹭鼻根，丸山这才重新凑近话筒，用如梦初醒般的声音开了口：  
“……诶？抱歉，刚才你说了什么？”  
“我说你啊——别在别人讲话的时候擅自睡着啊！”  
自以为猜测得到了证实的大仓重新扬起了抱怨（撒娇）的音量，咬字也因此再次变得囫囵一般在咬到舌头的边缘反复试探了。疲惫不已地无声扬了扬嘴唇，丸山垂下视线，望向自己相当狼藉的双腿之间：“抱歉抱歉！不知不觉就……小忠也困了？那就快去睡吧？我也差不多该去洗个澡然后睡觉了——嘿咻。”  
他翻身从床上站起来，赤着脚在毛绒绒的地毯来回蹦了几下，试图恢复有些发麻的双腿。  
“脏兮兮地睡进被窝可是会给酒店的人添麻烦的哦。”  
“真啰嗦啊，我才不会呢——”  
有些犹豫地停顿了半秒，明明第二天回到东京以后下午就能在电视台的收录现场碰到面，丸山却还是总会在每次挂掉电话之前像小孩一样幼稚地产生恋恋不舍的感觉。  
“……那，晚安？”  
“嗯，那我就先去睡啦。晚安，小丸。”  
“嗯。晚安哦，小忠。”  
通话在半秒之后被切断，一时结束了工作的插线耳机重新回归了无声无息。  
再度沉重地叹了口气，从床角的行李袋中三两下翻找出换洗的衣物，丸山将脚套进酒店的拖鞋里，沉默无声地迈步走向淋浴间。

END


End file.
